


La force n'est pas forcément ce qu'on pense

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper-centric, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Medicine, Nakamaship, Other, Protectiveness, Reflection, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Il n'avait pas besoin d'être fort
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Journal de Bord [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	La force n'est pas forcément ce qu'on pense

Le jeune renne n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler de très fort. Si on comparait à d’autres membres de son équipage, il n’était pas dans le haut du classement et, franchement, il n’en avait rien à faire. Comparé à Zoro ou Luffy qui voyaient la force comme le meilleur moyen d’arriver à leurs fins. 

Chopper rejoignait plus le point de vue de Sanji et Jinbei à ce sujet : la force n’était pas nécessaire, mais ils en avaient besoin pour protéger leurs camarades donc ils feraient en sorte de pouvoir les protéger. 

Mais le plus jeune des StrawHat ne pensait pas que la force était la seule chose indispensable pour aider ses compagnons. Sanji avait la cuisine, Jinbei son habileté sur les eaux, Luffy son enthousiasme inarrêtable et Zoro son soutien indéfectible. 

Lui il avait la médecine. Il savait comment sauver une vie. Comment soulager de la douleur et comment la provoquer au besoin. 

Il n’avait pas besoin d’être fort partout, juste d’être le meilleur dans son domaine pour aider au mieux ses amis. 

Rien de plus.


End file.
